Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to 3-dimensional (3D) printing and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for embedding a 2-dimensional (2D) image in a 3D model using a single monochrome material
Popularity of 3D printers, either for home printing use or via a remote service, has increased in recent times. Traditionally, a 2D image, such as a photo, is printed using a 2D printer. With the increase in popularity of 3D printers and 3D objects, a need for printing the 2D image on a 3D image has risen. In one approach, the 2D image is printed on a 3D printer with a material that may be of a different color than the color of the 3D printing material. In such approach, the 2D image is sculpted, not allowing for smooth shading of the 2D image. In another approach, the 2D image may be engraved onto the 3D object after the 3D object is printed. However, both approaches provide an undesirable result to the user who wants to combine the 2D image with the 3D model
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for embedding a 2D image in a 3D model using a single monochrome material.